Find Your Voice
by atw4324
Summary: Katniss does everything she can to avoid being reaped, but when she and Peeta are sent off to the Panem Arts School in the Capitol, she does everything she can to fight it. She hasn't sung in years and none other than Peeta wants to help her get her voice back. AU. Slightly OOC.
1. Introduction

**Hey everyone! I know it's been forever since I have been able to write. One of my friends got me totally hooked on HG. Lover her and hate her. So this is just kind of a start to something. If enough people like it, I'll keep going. It's definitely not what you think it's going to be. I wasn't totally sure how to start this. If anyone would be interested in being a beta, let me know. I hope you enjoy. And even if you dont, PLEASE REVIEW.**

It was the exact same thing every year. The Capitol would assemble all the children into the square and then crush their dreams. If you were lucky enough, you would escape the depravity of District 12. But most of us end up living out our lives here.

I accepted my fate a long time ago. When my father died in the mining accident, I knew I had to stay and watch over Prim and my mother. Who else would put food on the table? Certainly not the cat, that's for sure. I became the bread-winner for my family. Being reaped was not an option. Every year when evaluations came, I would do my best to do my worst. At 16, this year was more important than ever.

"Katniss Everdeen. You're up next."

Breathe Katniss. It is the same routine. Every year it's the exact same. Just breathe.

Walking down the hall of the Justice Building, I just hoped that this would be enough.

"Miss Everdeen. We are here for your final evaluation. You understand this?"

I can't do anything but nod. I am scared that if I speak, I will spill any one of the secrets that I have been keeping over the last few years.

"Well, you are 16 now. This is your last shot to show us everything before we make decisions. You know, of course, our decisions will be presented at the Reaping. Only a select few of you will make it out of this place. We have down that you used to sing. Have you continued with that?"

I shake my head. No. I haven't sung since my father died. And that's the honest truth.

"What a shame," someone notes. "I remember you having such a lovely voice. Have you taken up any other hobbies or interests? Maybe cooking? Painting? Combat? Building? Nothing?"

Nothing. That's exactly what I want them to think. Nothing. I am just a girl from the Seam. Nothing special about me.

With a nod, I escape from the room of evaluators and make my way back home. I can't help but hope everything I've done has been enough.

**If this looks familiar, I'm going back though the first two bits posted and just cleaning them up. Hopefully add a little too! If you like the idea, please let me know. I am in Spain on a study abroad trip and I have enough free time that I should be able to consistently crank out chapters. Key word there is should. Let me know. Thoughts. Opinions. Ideas. Comments. Whatever.**

**Thanks all!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey all! I hope someone at least takes an interest in this story. I actually know where I am going to go with this one! My goal is to update once a week. Hopefully I can get chapters up a little faster. I know I get anxious waiting for more! Please review. It definitely helps me write better! I don't own HG. Sad. I know.**

On the morning of the Reaping, I knew I needed to get out and clear my head. My nerves were starting to get to me. I got up at the crack of dawn, put on my father's hunting jacket and made my way to the fence that tried to keep District 12 in and everything else out. Long ago at the edge of the meadow, someone had found a way to separate the bottom of the fence from the rest. There was just enough space for us skinny District 12 citizens to crawl through. With the absence of the electrical hum, I knew I would be safe to pass through.

I remember the first time my father had taken me past the fence. I was young. I was still learning right from wrong. I never understood why we weren't allowed to hunt or go past the fence. I had always wondered why the Peacekeepers never bothered to fix the fence. And now I realize that none of them want it fixed. The Peacekeepers are some of my best customers.

My father taught me how to hunt. He showed me what the forest could provide. My father was a good man. And the more that I think about him, the more I miss him.

Once on the other side of the fence, I disappeared into the forest. I clutch my father's hunting jacket closer wishing it would still smell like him one last time. But it's been years and that time has long passed. I found the tree that contained my bow. This was not the original bow he had made for me, but it was based on the one he made so many years ago. As I grew, so did my need for bigger and stronger equipment. This bow was the work of my own hands. It took months to build and months to get right. The arrows were hidden in another tree for safety. If either the bow or the arrows were ever found, I could replace the other. But not both. Never both. It would be too suspicious.

I took a minute to just listen to the forest. Part of me worried that this would be the last time I would be able to do this.

No, I wouldn't let myself think like this. There was no way I could get reaped. It had been years since I had shown them anything I could do. The last time they heard me sing was the year father had died. When I realized that I had to stay and take care of my family, I stopped. Only the extra special kids would make it out.

That's what happened to my friend Gale. He made it out.

He was reaped 2 years ago. The military academy in the Capitol took him. I've only seen him a few times since then. He's not the same. He was always a strong hunter, but the Capitol Army changed him. He's blood-hungry now. Gale would rather kill first and think later.

And I hate it. I don't know whether I should be hating him or the Capitol. I know it's not his fault for what they are doing to him.

When he was first reaped, he was angry. He needed to stay as well. He needed to look after his family. I promised him that I would help. And I did. I do. Hazelle needs my help. I bring her fresh meat when I can.

But as I hunted in the forest that morning, I couldn't help but feel like something was going to change. I mean, of course something was changing. This would be the last day that I saw some of the people my age. The capitol was here to pick the 'select few' that would join them and train in their various programs.

As I headed back to my house in the Seam, I thought about what it would be like to leave. By the time I got home, Prim was already struggling to get dressed in her best clothes. I never understood why everyone was forced to attend the Reaping when only the children who had turned 16 that year were eligible.

"Where have you been all morning? This is your big year."

"Little duck," I replied, "You don't have to worry. I will stay here. Besides, who else would watch over you and mother?"

"But this is your chance to be better! I bet there's a program that wants you!"

"Prim, no program will want me. But you, little duck, you will get reaped. I know you will. You are always helping mom with the sick. The medical program will want you without a doubt. And if they don't, well they must all be fools."

Each program could choose one boy and one girl every year. There were more programs than someone could ever imagine. There was a medical program, a history program, a language program, the arts program as well as the military program that had taken Gale.

There were programs that we had never heard of because the program escorts only went to districts that had people they wanted. My mother once told me she had once seen an escort for a nuclear weapons program as well as military intelligence programs. Those were people District 12 never saw anymore.

As we made our way down to the Justice Building, the Peacekeepers began to separate people off by age groups. My mother was sent off with the adults while Prim was escorted to an area for all the children that were too young. I was sent off in another direction to officially check in and find my spot.

"Katniss Everdeen."

"Yes. Now please let me see your finger. We just need to make a record that you are here." The Peacekeeper took my hand and pinched my finger. The drop of blood that escaped found its way to the paper. I was officially registered. There was a possibility that my name would be called today. And it hit me.

I started to panic on the inside. I might not ever see my family again. What would they do without me? Who could I depend on to help them now that Gale was gone? I hoped that the military program did not reap me. I couldn't end up like Gale. I wouldn't let myself end up like that.

The program escorts all took to the tiny stage that was set up in front of the Justice Building. These escorts all hailed from the Capitol. They were all dressed in their flamboyant outfits that stuck out in the poorest district of Panem.

But none the less, the ceremony began. Mayor Undersee gave his usual speech about how proud we should all be to live in the great country of Panem. I always wondered that if the capitol people could always dress in their crazy ways, why was District 12 struggling to find food? I had completely tuned out of the mayors speech when I was brought back by the sounds of the capitol film presented every year.

And every year, the film ended the exact same way. The image of President Snow and the quote heard all around Panem.

"May the odds be ever in your favor."

And with those words, the reaping began.

**So what do you think? I wanted to get a real chapter up pretty fast so you can at least learn a little about the world that Katniss lives in while she is in my head. Feel free to review, ask questions or criticize. I can take it, I promise. I will try to address each review personally so everyone can have their questions answered. Click the button. You know you want to. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey all. I am horribly sorry that this story has taken so long to update. I know this seems to be a trend, but I am going to try to be better. Some of you might be thinking 'what the heck is with the title'. I changed it. This used to be Knowing the Person Within for those that don't know. I never really liked that title anyways. I think this is a little better. This chapter isn't so much plot as telling you more about Katniss. I promise we're actually getting plot.**

**Enjoy!**

With a flourish you can only find in the Capitol, each escort took the stage to announce their new recruits. Or tributes, as they were so ironically named. Supposedly, it came from the idea that each person would 'contribute' to the society of Panem.

Before the ceremony starts, each escort draws picking order so each year everyone gets a chance to go first.

I looked up at the board. This year, there were 5 programs. More than we had seen in the last few years.

Panem Military Academy. Capitol Cooking. Panem School of Fine Arts. National School of Medicine. Faculties of Nuclear Research.

Nuclear Research? That had been one of the organizations my mother had been referring to when she talked about places that hadn't come to District 12 in decades. Although I can't really blame them.

I remember from history class a place called America. It had existed long ago. They ended up destroying themselves with nuclear power. I don't really remember the details about nuclear power. To tell you the truth, I never really paid attention in class. There were always more important things on my mind. Like getting food on the table. But I do know that if nuclear power brought the end of a country, it must be more powerful than anything I could ever imagine.

It looked like the PMA was up first this year. Good. If there was anything I was nervous for, this was it. I don't even know how they would know I even existed, but there's always a chance.

As the burly-looking captain of the military took the mic, I silently prayed that I would be saved.

My breath caught in my throat. I knew I was the one person in the entire district hoping that I would never hear my name.

"This year, the Panem Military Academy selects Malka Ebba as our female recruit and Bryce Kennet as our male recruit."

I was safe. It had worked. I was safe. I was safe. My family was safe.

The two recruits headed to the stage. A round of applause rang through the Town Square. And I applauded with them, for it was not me on the stage.

I could almost laugh in relief. Of course I had been silly. Why would they ever pick a seam girl? Both Malka and Bryce came from merchant families. And they certainly looked like people fit for the military. At least they had been well-fed. In no time at all, they would be ready to defend our country.

After the cheering died down, the recruits were taken back into the Justice Building. They would be allowed just a few minutes to say goodbye to their family and friends, then they would be shipped off to the military academy where training would begin immediately. I had gone to see Gale after he had been reaped. He didn't want to go, but he was getting out of 12.

Gale kept trying to convince me to go with him. "Train" he would plead. "Get selected for PMA. You could take out half the academy with your bow and just a handful of arrows." I don't really know why he wanted me to go with. I figured he just didn't want to go alone. Prim seems to think it's because he didn't want to lose me. But I never saw him that way. He was the brother that I never had.

He would be sorely disappointed when the train from 12 arrived. I would be in the woods outside the district, hunting for dinner.

As the reaping continued, all I could think about was my family. We were safe. Food would still make its way to our table. Now I would have to try and help Prim so she could make her way out of this horrid place.

Ramsey Sinclair and Aileen Jaso were selected by Capitol Cooking. Yet again, merchant kids. They grew up working with food. Aileen's mother was the town butcher and Ramsey worked in the grocery stand with his parents. Most of the families that lived in the seam couldn't afford anything at either place.

Occasionally, when I had a turkey or a deer, I would sell it to Aileen's mother. She would usually prepare some and save it for me, but it was a rare treat.

I only knew Ramsey from classes. I never traded with his family. They hated the seam kids. I always gathered my own fruits and vegetables outside the fence. They were always fresher that way.

Tova Jacques and Breixo Addler are called to join the National School of Medicine.

Most of the seam families could only ever afford to visit my mother for medical care. And most of the time they couldn't even afford that, but my mother would never turn down a sick patient. She only ever seemed completely together when she was healing. The death of my father had brought her into a depression so deep she became catatonic. Prim and I sat everyday trying to bring her back.

It was then that Prim had the idea to talk to Breixo. He went and talked to his father and came back with suggestions to help our mother. Within a month, she was up and mostly functioning. I think Prim might have had a little crush on Breixo. He tried to take her under his wing and help her learn some of the basics of medicine. His father was the doctor and he had wanted to follow in his footsteps.

The nuclear program selected both of the Chetna siblings, Nikolaos and Cassandra. Yet again, merchant kids. I barely knew them, but there was something different about them. They were quiet and when they did speak, they spoke in a strange accent. It was nothing like the Capitol accent. If they talked to each other, they talked in some kind of strange coded language. I wondered what they possibly could have done or known to get into such a selective program.

Last but not least was Panem School of Fine Arts. I knew I would be safe. The military had been my main worry. Plus, I haven't sung in years. Anyways, most of the kids that get selected play instruments or paint.

The ever-flamboyant Effie Trinket took her place on the stage to call the names. This woman always made me laugh. She was one of the few escorts that was allowed to travel between districts during evaluations. She had heard me sing the year before my father had died and came back after. She was shocked when I refused to sing. She called it bad manners.

I was thinking about what I would do tomorrow while I went into the woods when my friend, Madge, elbowed me in the side.

"Katniss, go!"

"What why?"

"Effie just called your name."

**Don't hate me for leaving it there! Review! Comment! Question! Anything you want. Just don't hate me. Thanks all!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Oh, you guys are lucky. I seem to have hit a writing streak...you better hope it keeps up. I know I promised more plot, but I think Katniss just needs more time to deal with whats going on. I know it doesn't seem like a big deal, but I kinda think its like getting drafted for the war. She has done absolutely everything in her power to avoid it and it still happens anyways. So if you have any questions or comments, feel free to ask. I, unfortunately, do not own these characters. I just like to make them do crazy things. Enjoy! **

"WHAT?!" I hadn't meant to yell out loud, but I was in such a state of shock. This cannot be happening. I did everything I could to prevent this and here I am.

There's no chance I could make a run for it. There's too many people here to stop me.

"It will be ok," Madge whispers to me. She knows why I am glued to my spot. She gently nudges me towards the stage. Even though people are clapping everywhere, I'm so gathered in my own thoughts that I can't hear a single thing except for the pounding of my heart in my ears.

Who will look after my family? Prim has the goat, but can her and my mother live off of the money from that? Who can I ask to help them?

By the time I reach the stage, Effie is trying to get me to hurry.

"Well, shake hands you two!"

And for the first time, I glance across Effie to see who will be going with me.

I see the blond hair and the blue eyes.

No. No no no no no no no. NO. NO!

Not him. Anyone but him. Anyone but Peeta Mellark.

If it weren't for him, I probably wouldn't even be standing here right now. Suddenly I think 'it's his fault; he's the reason I'm here'. And I have to hold myself back because I want nothing more it that moment to lunge across the stage and kill him. It's a good thing there's no bow within my reach. He would have been dead in seconds.

And for the first time, I understood what Gale meant by his comment. And I laughed. I think at one point I has stopped breathing.

All this happened while poor Peeta was waiting for me to shake his hand. His face was completely puzzled and I could hear Effie muttering something about bad manners. What is it with this woman and manners?

So I pulled myself together and shook Peeta's hand.

With that, we were whisked away into the Justice Building to say our good-byes.

My mother and Prim were first.

"I told you Katniss! I knew someone would want you," Prim squealed as she rushed through the door.

"I haven't sung in years. I don't know how well I will do, little duck. Besides, I am more concerned about you and mom."

"I can take care of us both. I've been working more and more." My mother's vote of confidence wasn't helping me any. I did not want to leave these two alone.

"Prim, remember you can sell cheese from your goat. Some of the merchants in town will be willing to trade with you."

"Ok Katniss. Just try. Do well. I love you."

"Love you too, Prim."

With that, they were gone.

Madge was next. She assured me she would help them out if it ever came to it. She loved my sister. Everyone did. But I was still nervous.

When she left, I figured that would be everyone, but then the baker walked through the doorway. Peeta's father was what Peeta would look like when he was older. I traded with him quite often. He always was appreciative of my squirrels and would give fresh bread in return. I always traded with him since his wife didn't exactly approve of his deals with 'seam brats' as she liked to call us.

"Don't worry," he said. "I will look after them. I'll make sure there is food on the table."

And at this, I began to cry. What was it with these men being so selfless? It was now two Mellark men I would owe for keeping my family alive.

"Thank you," I managed to choke out. "Thank you."

"Just go and worry about yourself. Everything here will be taken care of. Just do me one favor?"

"Of course. Anything."

"Keep an eye on my son."

I nod, simply because I know I cannot speak without breaking down. It is the least I can do for him. That boy saved my life.

"Thank you." He puts a little white bag on the table. "Cookies." And with that, he turns and is out the door.

I slink back into the chair and try to take in what has just happened. I grabbed the bag and take a peek inside. He brought me fresh cookies with icing that looks like a flower. A treat I could never afford. I am touched by his kindness. I always thought he was generous with his trades, but I never mentioned it to him.

Peeta and I are soon gathered from our respective rooms and taken to the train station. This was our last look at home. As much as I hated District 12, it was home. I didn't know if I would ever get to see it again.

Once aboard the train, Effie gave us a short tour. "Well children, you both have been given the most AMAZING opportunity. The Capitol wants to make sure the selected few get to experience the luxury of life at the top."

She continued to talk as we walked from car to car. "Katniss, this will be your compartment. And Peeta, you will be across the hall. I'm sure the two of you would like to freshen up before dinner so I shall leave you to it!"

I'm not one to get emotional, but for some reason, the second I stepped into my room, I couldn't stop crying. The last few years just came out at once. I curled up on the bed and just let go. This had been my worst fear and it had happened.

I needed to be so strong for so long. I was the one that took care of us. Now, there was no one. Well, Madge and Mr. Mellark had said they would help, but no one will go and hunt like I would.

The baker's gesture was the first time that someone had done something for me since, well, since his son had saved my life. I don't even know if Mr. Mellark knew what Peeta had done.

I don't know how long I was curled up between the sheets. After, I don't even know how long, there was a knock on my door.

"Katniss, it's Peeta. Are you ok?" There was concern in his voice.

I tried to pull myself together before opening the door.

"Hi. I uh…I'm alright. And I'm, I'm really sorry about laughing earlier. I don't know what came over me. I didn't mean to ruin the big moment." I was never going to tell him that at that moment I was secretly plotting a way to get rid of him.

"It's ah. It's all good. I just um…I just wanted to make sure you were ok." He turned and started down the corridor.

"Peeta." He turned. "Thank you." He just nodded and continued on his way.

**You all know the drill. Please review! Or question. Or even criticize. That's totally ok too! We get to meet Haymitch in the next chapter and figure out part of his deal! Stay tuned.**


	5. Chapter 4

**HI GUYS. I'm back. This took longer than I thought it would and I am truly sorry. I must admit now though that I am about to go on vacation to Italy for 2 weeks so I have no idea when I will be able to update. I am actually in Spain right now on a study abroad trip.**

**I want to say a HUGE thank you to everyone that has been reviewing, favorting and even just reading! I love you all and I seriously don't want to disappoint. I hope this chapter keeps you all interested. I will try my hardest to get another one out before I leave, but I'm not sure if I can. I own nothing.**

Effie was a pain about being on time. At 6PM on the dot, we were expected to be in the dining car ready for dinner. At 5.55, I began the short trek from my compartment to the dining room.

I passed Peeta's compartment and knocked. He and I would be spending a lot of time together in the future, so I might as well make the best of it. Besides, I had promised his father to keep an eye on him.

"Peeta. If you're in there, it's almost dinner time. We gotta go." I was sure he was already on his way, but when the door opened, I was surprised to see a very groggy Peeta looking back at me.

"Is it dinner time already?"

"Well, I wouldn't be standing here trying to get you to dinner if it wasn't," I snapped. "Meal time isn't a joke to me."

He pinched the bridge of his nose, "Katniss, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

Shit. He had just woken up. How did I miss that? "It's not your fault. It's just kind of been a rough day. Sorry. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah I'm good."

When we arrived in the dining car, Effie was already seated at a table with a man I could only assume to be Haymitch Abernathy.

Peeta and I both sit and realize this is nothing like a meal from back home. The table is covered in different kinds of food. There are at least four different kinds of meat on the table, three soups and a handful of other plates on the table.

It would have taken me months to be able to prepare a meal like this. And even then it would be no match for what is set out in front of me.

After the first taste of soup, I knew I had to pace myself. The food was incredibly rich. I looked up at Peeta sitting across from me. He was going to town on a piece of beef covered in some sort of citrus sauce.

"At least you two are eating politely," Effie chirped up. "You would not believe the way some children behave. Such bad manners."

Are all people from the Capitol like this with manners? Sheesh. I'm no debutante, but I'm no savage either.

"When you both have finished, we shall go over your individual reasons for being selected."

"Oh this will be good," I mutter under my breath.

"Miss Everdeen, you have been given the opportunity of a lifetime. You should not make a joke of this. Your attitude is absolutely horrid."

I sit back. I do not feel like arguing with this woman. I know that no matter what I say, she will not care. Peeta gives me a look of sympathy.

I continue to eat in silence. I do not want to be here and deal with these people.

The meal comes and goes and I eat way more than I ever should have. Peeta looks slightly green from eating so much and I'm sure I look the same. My mother always said I eat like I will never see food again. Well, if I didn't go out and find the next meal, I wouldn't eat again.

We move to the couch to allow ourselves to digest everything while Effie returns to her compartment to get her notes.

Haymitch sits across from us. I had heard about him in classes. He was from District 12. When he was 16, he had also been reaped by PSoFA. Haymitch had learned to play the piano while he was a little kid. Once at school, he became the best concert pianist and composer since the rebellion, almost 75 years ago. He was on top of the world.

But that's not the same man sitting in front of me. This man kept a bottle of liquor in his hands at all time. He never talked about it. No one asked. I'm not sure anyone wants to know.

I remember stumbling into the piano room one day in school. Supposedly, he had taught himself on this piano. He was from the seam so surely he didn't have one himself. I've heard some of his compositions. Required listening in music class. They're phenomenal. He must have been one hell of a pianist when he was little.

Effie sits on the plush velvet chair in front of Peeta and me. "Are you both ready?" she squeaks.

Peeta nods and looks to me. I shrug. We might as well get this done and over with.

"Well then, let's start with you Mr. Mellark," Effie quips. "We have observed you over the years and have noted not only your baking skills but your artistic skills as well. Those cakes you decorate are quite delightful. We figured you would fit in well in our art department. The department will start you out with painting I believe and then you will move on to other mediums. We had to battle it out with the culinary school. They were dying to have you."

Peeta nods. He's awestruck, that much I can tell. I guess he never expected that someone would want him, much less 2 different groups fighting over him.

I have seen his cakes in the window of the bakery. It's no surprise that the cooking school wanted him. I just never thought about how that could be applied to a canvas.

Effie turned to me. "Miss Everdeen, you are lucky to have been chosen. You have not participated in evaluations for quite some time now. There were other young ladies much much eager than you to be selected."

This is not news. "So then why me?"

"Because I saw you the last time you sang in evaluations and you were absolutely spectacular. We want to use your talent."

"Did you ever think that the reason I stopped actively participating in evaluations was because I can't sing anymore?"

By the look on Haymitch's face, he clearly didn't believe it. And apparently neither did Peeta.

"Sweetheart, people just don't stop doing what they're born to do," Haymitch stated.

"Oh really? When was the last time you wrote something? Hmm? No one has seen you perform in years. Don't you dare tell me what to do."

Effie leaps out of her chair. "Manners Miss Everdeen! Please use them," she shouts. She pointed her finger at me. "You have been given the chance of a lifetime. I suggest you make the best of it. Being stubborn will not get you anywhere."

Regaining her composure, she straightens herself out and sits back down. "Now, once you arrive at the school, everyone will spend some time with their own coach. After a few weeks, you will all be introduced to different areas in the fine arts. Once we have determined what works best, you will also study that as well. Any questions?"

I'm so angry at this point I just want to leave. This is ridiculous. I haven't sung in years and they want me to try my hand at art or instruments or dance. These people are crazy.

Since neither one of us has any questions, Peeta and I are dismissed. I launch myself out of the chair and down the train towards my compartment. I do not want to be around Effie and Haymitch.

Who does she think she is? Effie may be from the Capitol but that doesn't mean she owns me. And Haymitch. What a hypocrite.

I'm so lost in my thoughts that I jump about 3 feet in the air when Peeta taps me on the shoulder.

"You ok Katniss?" he asks. I just nod. "Can you really not sing anymore?"

I sigh. "I don't know, Peeta. I haven't sung in 4 years," I reply exasperated. I'm tired of dealing with people right now.

"I remember when you sang the Valley Song when we were 5. You had an amazing voice, even then. The birds outside stopped to listen to you."

I don't remember what he's talking about. I know I don't remember much of the valley song either. After my father died, I tried to forget.

"I can tell you don't remember, Katniss. But I think you could be amazing if you sang again." I just nod.

"Thanks, Peeta. I'm really tired, so if you don't mind, I'm gonna go to bed. It's been a rough day."

"Oh yeah, sorry." He starts off in the direction of his compartment. "Hey if you need to talk or something, just, you know…you know where to find me."

I nod once again and slip into my compartment.

**So? So? What do you think? I know you want to tell me. You know the drill. Questions. Comments. Complaints. All right there in the box. Go ahead. Love you all. Merry Christmas!**


End file.
